When Darkness Falls
by Navy-Girl-12
Summary: When a mob king is involved in a case, Jane may be involved in more than she bargained for. Implied Dean/Rizzoli; Jane/Maura friendship
1. Chapter 1

It was way to cold for Jane Rizzoli as she stepped from the warmth of her car into the bitingly frigid wind. It was the middle of January, the last of the Christmas cheer around the city had been cleared up nearly a week ago and now all that was left was snow, cold and nights that came way to soon to end gray and gloomy days that had become normal for Boston as of late. However, duty called and Jane was not one to ignore it. She trudged through snow, not entirely up to facing the scene that lay ahead. The call was to an empty office building at the very inside of her jurisdiction, one male victim and was she had been warned as 'a lot of gore'. As of late her stomach had been bothering her. She woke in cold sweat and then found it very hard to fall back asleep after the nausea had worn off. She couldn't wait to see how she would fare today.

"Hey detective." Officer Ray Lutz lifted the yellow tape and offered a smile.

"Cold enough for you?" She asked, returning his smile with one of her own. She ducked under the police tape and was immediately greeted by darkness. Pulling out her flashlight she clicked it on and followed the wet footprints of the responding officers, careful to keep strictly to their path. Lights shown bright in a room right beside the stairwell and as she rounded the corner of the doorway she stopped dead, jaw dropping at the sight of red arches of arterial spray and splashes from what would appear to be blunt force trauma. Jane's ex-partner was crouched next to a very badly ruined dead body. Her presence did not go unnoticed for long.

"Hell of a way to spend a Friday night, huh Rizzoli." Korsak said, shaking his head.

Finding her voice, and with her usual sarcasm, she responded "What, think I'd have a hot date or something?" They both gave a light laugh, trying to make light of such a grave situation. "What do we got?" She was getting straight to business now.

"What I told you over the phone, plus no I.D. Face has been beat to the point of unidentifiable and to make it worse he's got that nice slice to the throat. It would take a heartless son of a bitch to do this."

"Yeah, anyone that goes through a mess like this must have been pretty pissed off." Now Jane was right next to the body, her flashlight beam adding to the portable lights that were set up in the room. With complete concentration she examined the battered face, the slit throat, all the blood. She knew his throat was cut first, considering the heart would need to beat for the spray on the wall to be consistent. But why the face? His fingers were still intact, so were some of his teeth so it ruled out the possibility of hiding identity. With a thousand possibilities running through her mind, she stood. "Did you call CSU and the coroner?" She asked Korsak, still in a daze as she mentally took notes of the scene.

"I did. Doctor Isles and her team will be here in less than a half hour and CSU in fifteen."

Jane stiffened at the mention of Maura's name. She glanced at Korsak before quickly refocusing on the wall. "Well CSU will get the photos and any other evidence. We can't do much else until the body's identified. I should probably head back and see what I can dig up."

"Ah come on. You can't keep avoiding her forever. It's been over two months."

She signed. "It's complicated Korsak. She doesn't want to talk to me yet. I killed her father."

"Yeah well he shot a federal agent and was going to shoot you. You had no choice."

"That may be true," she shook her head "but it's up to her to forgive me. I've already apologized."

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

Back at Boston P.D. Jane stared blankly at her computer screen. She was trying to connect the owners of the building before it shut down to the body. Everyone was accounted for and many were to old to match. Her mind was no longer on her task though. Korsak's words had hit a nerve. Maura hadn't spoken to her in a non professional manner since her father died. Her words echoed in her mind nearly everyday for two months.

_"He didn't make it. I hope you feel like a hero." _

That's what she had said to her in the waiting room of the hospital. After that she checked on Agent Dean the moment he was out of surgery, just to assure he was going to live since her heart had led her to shoot her best friend's own father. Since then her own mother (who still lived in Maura's guest house and got along with her just fine) tried to get the two to reconcile to no prevail.

"Go home."

Startled, she jumped and looked over her shoulder at Frost, standing a few feet behind her. "Excuse me?"

"I already checked with Doctor Isles and the CSU techs. The autopsy is in the morning and the blood is being run for possible matches. There's nothing more we can do until tomorrow Jane, it's past two A.M. You should go home."

Jane hadn't noticed the time. "Yeah...yeah okay." She said. "I've been on this thing for hours and hadn't even noticed." Even as she pulled on her jacket and shut down the monitor he still hadn't moved. She finally faced him. "Something else ya need Frost?"

"Are you alright? You seem distracted."

"I'm just great." He clearly did not believe her. "Really, I'm okay. You go home too and I'll see you in the morning."

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

She didn't remember the drive home, nor did she remember climbing the stairs to her floor. After she let herself in the door of her apartment all she could focus on was making it to the bathroom and emptying the contents of her stomach, and later, as she slouched against her cool bathtub did she allow herself to break down and cry until she ran out of tears and strength.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane woke to darkness. Her eyes immediately found the alarm clock on her nightstand and read the digital readout of six A.M. as no surprise. She knew she was in for yet another day of little sleep. As she changed from the clothes she had fallen asleep in her mind began to race once again. So many things had been going wrong with her life, things she had to sort out, two people she needed to see again. For once Jane Rizzoli was completely at a stand-still.

At Boston P.D., Jane paced back and forth outside the morgue. This was going to be a very hard autopsy to observe and it was not going to be because of the victim. It was the medical examiner that was the problem. Lights flickered on and Jane stopped her pacing long enough to catch a glimpse of Maura, already in her scrub suit, begin to set up for the first subject of the day. Her back was to the door as Jane slowly walked through the doorway.

"Maura..." She began, not entirely sure what to say. "I know I'm the last person you want to talk to, I realize that, but I guess now is the best time to say what I need to say. I mean, you won't answer my calls, you don't come around homicide to see me anymore..." Jane stopped just long enough to observe Maura's tense posture. She had long ago stopped her task of setting up tools and still, with head bowed, remained with her back turned.

"I really don't want to speak with you." The words were so soft Jane wasn't entirely sure if she had actually heard them.

"Dammit Maura, I can't keep doing this!" Her frustrated words nearly echoed in the bare lab. She found bravery and took the steps that closed the gap between them until she was right beside Maura. "I killed Doyle, I admit it, and I know how angry you are but I can't go back and change what I've done."

Maura finally looked Jane in the eye for the first time in months. "He was my father. He wanted to protect me."

"Sweetie I know." The pain in Maura's eyes almost made Jane turn away. "But he was also armed. He shot a federal agent and was going to shoot me and Frost if I didn't think fast. I went on instinct and...and I never meant to hurt you."

The tears were almost a surprise considering they were from a woman who said it was unprofessional to cry at a crime scene. Nearly choking on tears, Maura looked away. Shaking her head she said, "I never expected you of all people to do something that would hit me like this. Enough to want to shut you from my life...but everyday I walk into homicide and see you I can't help but think that I really miss my best friend."

Jane laughed through her own tears. "Do you forgive me or are we always gonna be this tense?"

With a nod, Maura hugged Jane. "This is a start, but I haven't completely forgiven you. Keep that in mind."

"Wow." They looked up to see Frost in the doorway. "So I take it the two of you are tight again? Does that mean we can get this autopsy over with? Korsak will be down in a minute."

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

Later that day, Jane reviewed the autopsy findings at her desk. She thought that after she cleared things up with Maura she'd feel better however the urge to vomit was still there.

"I just received the DNA results of John Doe." Maura said as she stopped beside the desk. "Kellan Howell." She set the file on Jane's desk as Jane looked up. "You don't look well."

"Gee, thanks."

"No really, are you feeling ill?" Maura took a seat next to Jane. For the first time in two months the two women could stand to be near each other, although it was a bit awkward.

"I'm sure it's nothing, probably just stress you know?"

"Symptoms?"

Jane quickly changed the subject, "Howell, that sounds familiar." She opened up a database on her desktop and typed the name into the search bar. "Yeah, here he is. He was convicted a couple years ago. I remember this case, it's from when I worked narcotics. He testified against a big crime boss for a lesser sentence, Lestor Jordan, I put them both away." She bit her lip and searched the site again. "They let Jordan out a week ago."

Maura made the connection as well. "He could be involved. A week is long enough pull something off and I'd imagine he's been thinking about it for a long time."

"Yeah, I'm going to call Frost. Thanks Mar." Jane stood and headed toward the door, her cell phone already to her ear.

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

Lestor Jordan sat remarkably calm and collected for being in an interrogation room. Jane and Frost were seated across from him, both with hands folded on the table top.

"Where were you last night, Mr. Jordan?" Frost asked.

"I was home, all night, drinking scotch with my boy. Why?"

It was Jane's turn. "Do you remember Kellan Howell?"

"Oh yeah, and I remember you bitch. You both are why I was penned up. You're damn lucky my attorney found enough against you pricks to get me outta there. Why you askin'? That little asshole want me put back?"

"That 'asshole' was killed last night." Jane said as she opened the file that had been under her hands. "And it wasn't a pretty death. Poor guy didn't stand a chance." She slid a photo across the table, one that was taken at the crime scene.

Jordan cringed. "Oh my God, that's sick! Why the fuck would you show me this?"

"Because we have reason to believe you would want him dead. The kid put you away, he turned you in. He was one of your boys, one you thought you could trust, and what does he do? He throws you to the dogs just so he can get his own sentence cut in half." Frost said coolly.

"Hell no! I wouldn't even wish this on the prick. I was drugs not hits, it's not like I'm the Irish mafia or nothin'. That's just...just wrong!"

As he finished, the door opened and a well-groomed, rather tall, man in a very expensive suit burst in. "You will leave my client alone. Lestor, you know better than to answer any questions until I arrive."

Jane and Frost both knew that once the attorney arrived the interrogation was over. "We'll be in touch." She said, "Don't go far Mr. Jordan. I don't like to hunt people down."

As they walked down the hall to homicide Frost asked, "What do you think? It was a nice show in there."

"I don't know yet. I just hope that we put this one away quick. No matter what he says he still has it out for me and I'd really hate to see if this" she held up the file "is what he's really capable of."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Three, maybe four chapters after this one. Reviews are very much appreciated, and they help me decide where to take this story next as I have a basic idea of where I wanted it to go, I just need help getting there. Thank you to those who have put in their two cents and have taken the time to read this. It may just be the first story I actually finish on here._

R&IR&IR&IR&RI&RIR&IR&IR&RI

Later that evening, Jane continued her research on both Jordan and Howell. Nothing new surfaced, Howell was a twenty-six year old college drop-out who worked at a factory outside of the city, the only place that would hire him after his conviction. Jordan on the other hand had a rap sheet that ranged from assault to larceny. He wasn't known for his violence however, more or less his crimes involved money.

It was getting late when there was a knock on her door. As always, her gun was drawn as she glanced out the peep hole. Jane was not expecting who she saw on the other side. Slowly placing her weapon back in its holster, she unlocked her locks and opened the door.

"Sorry for the hour." Gabriel Dean said, "May I come in?"

"Sure." Jane was a bit flustered. She hadn't heard from Dean since after the accident at the warehouse.

"You know who you're dealing with, right?" He seemed not quite angry, but worried. He crossed to her window and glanced through the blinds.

"Are...you talking about this Jordan guy? Yeah, he's not known for hits. It seems like it's all money."

"He's on our wanted list." The look of shock on her face was all he needed to continue. "He's wanted for more than grand larceny, or extortion. A lot of people have gone missing on his clock."

"So after two months you think you can just show up like this again just to tell me that someone else in a case I'm working so you can what? Try to get me in bed?"

"Look, you left after I was shot and I never heard from you afterward."

"I checked on you, they removed the bullet from your shoulder. They said you'd be fine." Her anger mounted. "It's nearly one in the morning. This couldn't wait?"

"No. He's dangerous."

"And? There has to be a point right?"

"I'm worried about you. It's my understanding that you've helped put this man away before. He could come after you."

"Fuck you Dean." She opened her door, he closed it.

"Would you just listen! I'm concerned, and frankly hurt." Jane rolled her eyes. "I'll go. But I just want you to know that that night a few months ago, it meant a lot more to me than it seemed to mean to you. I just want you to be safe." With that, he reopened the door and stepped into the hall. "I'll always be here Jane." He said as he pulled it shut.

Jane stared at her front door and sighed in frustration before closing up her files and heading to bed.

R&IR&IR&IR&RI&RIR&IR&IR&RI

As usual Maura looked as if she belonged in a fashion magazine. She gracefully walked into homicide and headed straight for Jane, who was at the coffee machine.

"Did you find anything more on those two?"

"No." Jane set the sugar down and began to stir her coffee. "But Dean showed up last night, or this morning I should say."

Maura frowned. "I thought he went to Washington? What's he doing here?"

"Jordan is on their most wanted list. He's concerned." Her tone gave away her anger.

"Well, maybe he is. I imagine that he saw something more in you than you think if he's so insistent on getting your attention."

"Can we get back to the case please?" Jane turned back toward her desk and handed Maura a case file. "This is all I know on these two. It's their entire connection to one another."

Maura read over the report Jane had typed up so far. "Well according to this it's entirely plausible that Jordan had the capability to kill Howell. It seems he was double-crossed. I know I'd be upset if I was stabbed in the back by someone I thought I could trust." She glanced at Jane who's avoided her gaze.

"In any case, I can make as many connections as I want but if I don't have evidence that'll hold up in court I have nothing." She said with a sigh of defeat. "Frost hasn't come up with anything new either, and he and Korsak have been combing the crime scene for hours. I just got a text not long before you came up that they've given up the search."

"Well Jane, there is only so much you can do."

Jane looked at the scars on her hands and shook her head. "I'm starting to think Agent Dean may be right. What if he does come after me? What am I going to do if he does? Let Mr. FBI 'save me'?"

"You don't have to let anyone into your life that you don't want there." Maura stood. "I need to get back to the morgue, there's an autopsy to be done." She put her hand on Jane's shoulder. "I'm here, okay? Just let me know if you need me."

Jane nodded, "Thanks. I might take you up on that."

R&IR&IR&IR&RI&RIR&IR&IR&RI

Thankful that she was on the path to getting her best friend back, Jane could finally breathe, even though she was still furious with Agent Dean for so many reasons. He was, after all, someone she had let get so close to her, possibly the only man that for weeks she had wanted him to come back. But after such a long time, and thinking that he was out of her life he suddenly felt the need to come back and protect her. She should be angry enough to tell him exactly where he can go. But she isn't. And that's why she's stuck at the Dirty Robber, waiting for Maura to show up. She had text her right after work and told her she needed someone to keep her from losing her sanity.

As a burger and fries were set in front of her, Maura took a seat and ordered a glass of wine. She noticed Jane was not drinking her usual beer and had a glass of Coke instead. "Okay, you have no choice but to tell me what's wrong with you now. It's not like you to come here and not drink at least one of your beers."

"I'm not entirely sure Mar, I mean I really don't know." Maura's concern was evident. "If I knew I'd tell you I swear."

"I know you would. Have you seen a doctor?"

"You are a doctor."

"I'm a medical examiner."

"Well you have no problem diagnosing all your dates." Jane looked up from her plate. "I'm sorry. I just haven't been right since that day in the warehouse."

"This case can't be of any help either. Would you like to stay at my place tonight? I doubt Agent Dean, nor anyone other than your own mother would bother you."

Jane shook her head and smiled. "My mother. There's someone I'd love to spend the evening with." she said, her sarcasm evident. "But sure, why not. Maybe it will help clear my head."


	4. Chapter 4

Angela Rizzoli was sipping coffee when her daughter and Maura walked through the door.

"Hey Ma." Jane said, kissing her mother's cheek.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, a smile on her lips.

"Great to see you too."

"I just figured you had a killer to chase down."

Jane looked uneasily at Maura.

"Oh my God, really Jane?" Angela stood. "And who is it this time?"

"Don't worry Ma! He's not going to do anything to me, I don't even know if he's a threat."

"You don't know? And that's suppose to make me feel so much better."

Jane pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look, I'm not scared so you shouldn't be either." She hugged her. "I promise."

Angela, still apprehensive, nodded. "Fine. But if whoever this is hurts you, remember you promised."

"Okay, alright." She looked at Maura. "So, what's for dinner?"

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

After roasted duck and a few glasses of wine, Jane and Maura sat in the back yard watching the stars. Angela had retired to the guest house so she could get some sleep before her early shift at the cafe.

"So, He came to see you." It was statement from Maura, not a question.

"Yeah, he did." Jane swallowed the rest of her wine and sighed. "Unexpected as always."

"Well maybe a little extra protection wouldn't be a bad thing. We've seen what the mob is capable of, I'm sure that it's not a terrible idea to keep someone else with a weapon around."

Jane laughed. "Right, because that worked out so well last time."

Maura said nothing else. She looked back up to the sky, the star's unnaturally bright. She didn't think you were suppose to be able to see the stars in the city.

"In any case I think I'll be fine. It's not like he knows I'm here, Jordan doesn't even know I'm affiliated with you."

"I'm sure he could find out."

"Yeah you know what, I think I'm going to bed." Jane stood, taking her glass back to the kitchen. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight." Maura said with a smile.

As Jane closed the door to the guest bedroom, she noticed her phone flashing with a notification. She picked it up from the nightstand and was surprised to see a voice mail. As she entered her code, placed it on speaker as she began to change clothes and waited for it to begin playing, already under suspicion as to who it was from.

"Jane, it's Gabriel. Look I know you aren't to happy with me but I really do have your best interests in mind. I want to see that your safe. I do miss you."

As the message ended his voice dropped, his tone almost sad. Jane dropped to the bed and shook her head in disbelief. This wasn't suppose to happen. No one should ever fall for her this way.

Outside the door Maura had over heard the message. Not by intention, she wanted to insure Jane had everything she needed for the night. She sighed, the poor agent was hopeless. But as she walked back down the hall she was already developing a plan.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Maura was seated at her kitchen table, a small smirk on her face as she heard Jane curse and a door shut. She had put thought into her plan last night, enough to feel confident that it was fail proof.

"Maura, that turtle seriously needs to stay with you when I'm over."

"Tortoise, Jane, and Bass is free to wonder as he pleases." She sipped her coffee and watched her friend pour a cup of her own. "So, have you heard from Dean?"

Before she could answer, trying to find the right words, Angela came in from the guest house.

"And who is Dean?" She asked, kissing both women on the cheek.

"Morning ma. He's no one, just an FBI agent that's occasionally involved in a few cases."

"Then why is Maura asking about him?"

"Uh it's for a case ma. I wanted to know if the bureau had anymore information for me." Jane quickly retorted, glancing over at Maura.

"Yeah, okay. If you don't want to tell me that's fine."

Jane rolled her eyes, "Really? I've got to go. Love you."

"I should be going as well. See you at the cafe Angela." Maura smiled and followed Jane out the door.

"Seriously, Maura? What kind of question is that? 'Have you heard from Dean lately?' It's not exactly a question I'd like to answer first thing in the morning." Jane had her eyes on the road, both having decided to take her unmarked this morning.

"I was just curious, you seemed irritable and usually that means..."

"Means what? That someone I barely know on a personal level has contacted me?"

"No. But I still says he's awfully cute. You really should give him a chance. I know he's keen on you."

Jane's hands tightened on the steering wheel, her knuckles turning white. "You know, Maura, maybe you should just keep out of this one."

"You started this when you said he showed up the other night. I think maybe he and you need to clear this situation up for good. Either you feel the same for him as he does for you or you don't. He deserves to know."

"You know doc, sometimes I don't think you know what you're talking about."

"Or maybe I'm right." Maura said under he breath.

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

Jane was at a complete loss. With her head in her hands she stared blankly at the file in front of her. Other than the connection, she had no evidence Jordan was responsible for Howell's death. As good a detective as she was, this was one she knew she couldn't solve alone. Sighing in sad resignation she pulled out her cell phone and called her one contact who would give her what she wanted.

"Jane, I've been waiting..."

"Agent Dean I need your help." She said, cutting him off. "I need to know about the other murders."

He sighed, clearly disappointed in how this call was going. "What do you need to know?"

"Everything. I need whatever you've got, and please Dean, I'd rather not play any sort of game with you regarding this. As a professional courtesy."

He was silent a few moments. "Alright. But I don't want to be left in the dark on this one, as a professional courtesy."

She rolled her eyes, she knew she was being mocked. "Fine. Everything goes both ways."

"I'll be at BPD in less than an hour."

The call disconnected without any further words. She leaned back in her chair and shook her head.

"Everything okay?" Frost asked, taking a seat at his desk.

"Yeah...sure everything will be fine. It's just this case. I hate when old problems come back to haunt me."

"I'm sorry Jane, I just wish there was more I could do."

She gave him a sympathetic smile. "It's not your fault Frost. We're doing all we can. And I mean _all _of us. We're going to get this son of bitch."

"I hope you're right Jane. I really do."

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

Jane waited impatiently outside. She was clenching her sweating palms, her scars starting to hurt and due to the frigid cold, it was more likely to snow than rain. She paced back and forth, watching the street when she saw his car pull up. He stepped out, professional as always. His aviators hiding his eyes. He adjusted his suit and pulled a stack of files from his dash.

"I've brought what I could detective." He said as he approached her. "I'll help you as much as I can but I can't promise much more."

"I just want to solve this." Her voice dropped. "I know you want to as well."

Dean followed her to the conference room. She had sent a mass text message to Korsak, Frost, and Maura to meet her there. While the medical examiner was not necessary for this she needed her friend's support for the clearly uncomfortable situation this would turn out to be.

As they stepped into the elevator, they found themselves alone with each other.

"Thank you for asking for help."

Jane shrugged. "I was at a dead end."

"I don't think you realize how much I appreciate this." As they reached their floor he added before the doors opened, "Regardless of how you feel about me, I do think of you often, more than I think you realize."

She closed her eyes and stepped out, making a bee line for the conference room. The two other detectives eyes widened as they watched Dean follow behind her, Maura had not arrived.

"Okay boys, Agent Dean might be able to help us break this. Let's make it clear right now that he is here for that reason and that reason alone."

Korsak and Frost glanced at each other before nodding.

"Fine with me Jane." Korsak replied.

Dean opened the files on the on the table and turned them toward the detectives. "These files cover all of Jordan's victims, whether it be ones he stole from or ones he's killed. The FBI has decided to keep his murder victims confidential due to the fact he's a high priority on continental shores."

"Confidential? Then why are you showing this to us? Aren't you risking your ass?" Korsak asked.

"I'm risking a great deal." He met Jane's eyes from across the table. "I just want him caught as badly as you do."

Maura stepped in and they broke contact. "What's this about?"

"Maura, Dean brought the files for Jordan's other victims. Can you match the wounds from the photos with Howell?"

Slightly confused, Maura nodded. "I can. Let me take a look and I could tell you right now." As Jane handed her the photos, her brain quickly got to work. Each photo showed the same injuries and the connection was quickly made. "Yes, I believe its the same wounds found on Mr. Howell. I'll pull up the current photos to made a positive match, but it's very consistent. I'll run down and do that now if no one objects."

Dean nodded his consent. "Thank you doctor Isles."

"If she can positively match these, we can bring Jordan back in for questioning. The only thing we're missing is proof he was at the scene. I just don't know how to find it." Jane said.

Frost spoke up. "Wait, this crime scene, this was across the street from a gas station right? Yeah I know it was, I went in for coffee before heading back to the station."

"The cameras." Said Korsak. "If they're pointing in the right direction we might be able to catch a glimpse of a car of something."

Jane smiled, and for the first time in months it was pure. "Way to go Frost. You and Korsak find that tape, I'll see if Maura had made a positive match to those photos. We might finally get this guy after all."

Dean had followed her back downstairs. She had been struggling with the decision to speak with him all day and finally made her choice.

_You have to Jane, this needs to end. _

"Can I speak to you alone?"

"Of course." He said quietly and he followed her to her car.

She wanted to be sure no one, especially her mother, saw the two of them. They drove to a park a few blocks away, and as she killed the engine she let out a shaky breath. "Look, I know things are strained between us, but you broke my trust. She said you wouldn't go after Doyle."

"He was a dangerous man Jane. Do you think it was only him I was after? I wanted to be sure you were safe. I care about you, I really do."

"Then why didn't you let me do my job?"

"He was aiming for you! I couldn't let him shoot you! Do you not understand? I would do anything to protect you. I took a bullet."

She was shocked by his anger. This was not going how she intended. "I...I just..." She lost her words and dropped her head. Staring at her hands, she found what to say. "I know I could argue with this. I could tell you that I don't need watched over, that no one needs to protect me. That I'm a big girl with her own gun. I also know that all that won't make a difference."

"I'm sorry I went behind your back, I really am..."

"I'm not finished. If you expect me to trust you again it starts now. I don't give second chances often Gabriel, so don't take this for granted."

He smiled. "You used my first name again."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Don't make me regret it."

Jane drove back to the station, pulling up behind his rental car. "One more thing." She added before he stepped out. "I think I missed you too."

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

"Maura please tell me its a positive match." Jane said walking into the morgue with her determination now at it's peak.

"I did. If you can find solid evidence that Jordan was there you may just have enough to convict him."

Jane hugged Maura, her mood lifted for the first time in months. "You're a life saver Mar, I love you." She said, jogging out of autopsy.

Maura shook her head and smiled. Jane didn't have to tell her, she already knew.

As per instruction by Frost and Korsak, Jane gave in and stopped by her apartment to shower and grab something to eat before reviewing the security camera footage and hopefully bringing Jordan in for a final interview. She didn't put up much of an argument, for the first time in months she was actually hungry enough to eat.

As she turned the key and pushed her door open, her smile faded. Something was not right. The light she usually kept on for her own peace of mind was off and the was a draft as if a window was open, giving her chills as she pulled her weapon and slowly began to sweep her own home. She checked every hiding place in the living room and kitchenette before moving on to the bedroom. Her window, the one by the fire escape was broken, shards of glass on the floor shining from the glow of the security lights in alley. She had pay more attention to them as she should have because a moment later a hand pressed a cloth to her mouth, and the last scent to caught before the darkness fell around her was chloroform.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I feel a bit like a physic after seeing the previews for next weeks new episode. I also would like to apologize to anyone I have offended, I am not a homophobe (I strongly support gay marriage and have for years) I just like to work with the mindset of the books due to the fact I adore Tess Gerritsen as a writer and I like the relationships she has established. Support of my stories are very much appreciated whether you are Rizzles or not and I thank everyone who has provided constructive criticism and reviewed this or any of my stories thus far. A chapter or two more of this story and it will be complete.

Hugs, Kay

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

Jane came back to her senses in a cold, dark place. Her head was throbbing and her throat dry as she tried her hardest to make her eyes adjust. She could vaguely make out a door and she lunged for it she was immediately brought back to the floor, letting out a cry of pain. About a three foot long chain was padlocked around the floor, and as she felt around for its connection she found it soldered to the concrete.

"Damn it." She muttered. Seconds later the door swung open, harsh bright light momentarily blinding her.

"Detective, nice to see you're awake." The voice was muffled.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Do you _really_ think this will go unnoticed?"

He laughed, leaning against the door frame. The chain was keeping her from putting up much of a fight. "You, nor your friends, haven't a clue what you've gotten into. You should have dropped this case when you had the chance."

Jane scoffed, shaking her head. "And when was our 'chance' exactly?"

"The interrogation."

And at the moment, Jane Rizzoli knew exactly who she was dealing with.

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

Special Agent Gabriel Dean was fuming. He shoved past a couple patrol officers as he rounded the doorway to Jane's apartment. "What the hell happened?" He asked Frost, his tone of voice much louder than any of the detectives had heard it before.

Frost raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Korsak. Neither really knew why, of all people, he was so concerned for Jane. "We aren't sure Agent Dean, that's what we're trying to determine now."

Dean rolled his eyes and made his way to Jane's bedroom, where he had noticed a couple CSU personnel enter. He stopped at the end of her bed and his heart dropped and he covered his mouth. All the broken glass, the faint smell of chloroform, but thankfully he didn't notice any blood.

"Agent Dean?"

He turned to see Maura in by the door, her eyes giving away her concern. "Where is she Maura?"

She shook her head. "I don't know, I wish I did. Do you think Jordan did this?"

"It's a good assumption, but I've been told you don't like when people guess."

She tried to smile, but faltered. "Find her Gabriel." She sighed, "I just got her back."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "So did I." He said as he made his way past her, catching up with Korsak before he had the chance to leave.

"Dean, we just got the footage in from the gas station. Frost and I were going back to review it, want to join?"

He gave him a curt nod and the three left the apartment.

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

"Okay, this is around our boy's T.O.D." Frost said, slowing the tape to the right time. "Not stopped traffic..." He commented, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Wait, stop it." It was Dean who made the command. "Check the alley."

Frost went still by still until he faintly made out a set of parking lights between the two buildings. The car was black, or close to it. "I'll try to zoom in on the plates. He must have used the blocked behind the buildings to gain access." He worked his magic, getting as close to the front bumper as he could before cleaning up the image. It was dim, but Korsak managed to read the number and type it into the DMV registry.

"You've got to be freaking kidding me." He said, eyes wide as he turned the screen toward Dean and Frost.

"Put out a BOLO, I want that car found now. Call me with a location." Dean demanded as he walked out of the lab and headed toward the morgue.

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

"You're a sick bastard, you know? How many other poor kids have you killed for him?" Jane asked, rage boiling in her veins as she managed to stand.

"For him? I don't kill for him my dear. I take care of someone who, let's just say, takes care of me. Its funny, I never thought I'd take out a cop. Before you argue, I know that's what I'll be told has to be done. We couldn't let you figure out how we operate, it would take down our whole affiliation."

"Why just me? There are plenty of other cops on this case, any of them could have figured you out."

"Because I've read up on you Detective Rizzoli. You by far are the brightest one I've come in contact with yet. I know you've closed numerous cases, all based on your skill and intuition. I knew you'd come for me eventually, I had to put an end to that, and I will. As soon as I meet with the others, I'll come back for you and we'll finish this."

He smiled, she knew by the sound of his voice and as he turned to leave she knew she had to take the opportunity. Before he was out of range, she grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back, both landing on the floor. In the pitch black she took a swing, lucky enough to hit his jaw. Before she could recover from her strike his hands wrapped around her throat, using as much force as he could to cut off the airflow from to her windpipe. Jane gagged, trying to suck in as much oxygen as she could while she used the rest of her strength to throw another punch to the side of his skull. Her attacker loosened his grip long enough for her to strike his nose.

"You stupid bitch!" He yelled, blood seeping between his fingers. "You just wait!" He said, standing to give her a hard kick in the ribs. "When I come back, you're over." He slammed the door shut behind him.

Jane fought back tears and she slowly rolled onto her side. In that instant her heart lifted and she pulled the keys from under her, finding the that fit her lock perfectly, she knew she had a fighting chance.


	7. Chapter 7

Maura would admit that she wasn't the biggest fan of Gabriel Dean after what had happened months ago, but the way he was fiercely on the hunt for Jane had her in the beginning stages of forgiveness. After all, it seemed as if he had Jane's best interest in mind. She had even begged him into letting her ride with him to the first lead they had. She glanced over and noticed a mix of anger and desperation on his face and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be alright." She told him.

"I hope so, I really do." He looked over at her, noting she was just as worried as he was. "I just want to get to her in time."

"We will. She's known to put up a fight."

He rubbed a hand over his face, trying to erase signs of his fear. His phone rang, making him jump slightly. "Dean." He answered with as much composure as he could.

"It's Detective Korsak. Our BOLO paid off, patrol saw our boy's car on Saint James in the Back Bay."

"Did the officer stay?"

"I'd hope he would, he's Jane's brother after all. He's posted in an alley across the street. He'll be looking for you and Frost's vehicles, and Dean, don't just go busting in there tryin' to be a hero. She's going to need more than just her knight in shining armor."

They disconnected and he hit the gas, by far not in the mindset to waste time.

"Did they find her?" Maura asked.

"Not her, but they found him. And he is going to tell me where Jane is."

It took him ten minutes of speeding in between traffic to get there. He pulled to the curb near the police cruiser and barely had the car in park as he swung the door open and stepped out. Frost and Frankie were waiting in the alley for them.

"Did you determine which building?" Dean demanded.

"We think it's the one on the corner. It was an old free clinic, they shut it down about seven years ago and it's been vacant ever since." Frankie said, looking through his notepad. "We have a plan to…" he looked up and Dean was already across the street, weapon drawn. "Yeah, never mind." He and Frost followed suit.

They posted on both sides of the entrance, Dean determined to take charge. He looked at his counterparts on the left side of the door. "I'll go first," he whispered "Frost follow behind me, Frankie take the rear. Remember we might be dealing with more than one guy in here." And with that, on the count of three, they burst in and began their search.

R&IR&I&RIR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

Jane paced, waiting for her captor to come back. _Come on you bastard. I've got you._She stopped when she heard the lock turn shortly followed by the door knob. She ducked behind the door and waited until it swung open. She saw the muzzle of a pistol and abruptly slammed the door into the face of the man behind it. Knocked off balance he fell back, losing his grip on the weapon. Jane kicked him in the chest as he tried to retrieve it, buying her time to pick up the gun, its weight familiar. Realizing it was her service weapon she became comfortable with it, like being reacquainted with an old friend. She aimed at the middle of his forehead.

"Justin Briggs. You're one of the most well-known attorney's in Boston and this whole time you've been working for the mob." She laughed, a horse and sarcastic sound "Never would have seen this coming, that is, until I saw the surveillance video. I assume it's got some pretty incriminating evidence on you."

Suddenly she heard gun fire, only taking her eyes off him for a second, but in that instance he had all the time he needed to grab her ankle and knock her off her feet. Jane had kept control of the gun until he stepped on her wrist, forcing her to let go and scream in pain. On his knees he cracked her cheek with the butt of the weapon then stood.

"Fucking bitch. I told you this wasn't going to end well in your case." He aimed at her. "Of course I knew you'd see me on the tape, I had only realized this when Jordan pointed it out after you and your partner's poor attempt to interrogate him. He was, after all, with me when we met with that kid. There was no chance in hell I was going to allow a two timing prick rat out my top paying client just so he could go on and live a "normal" life outside the organization. Let's be honest detective, there is no life outside for any of us in this business. And now there's no life for you at all." He cocked back the hammer as Jane closed her eyes, bracing herself for the shot that would take her from this world.

_And with my own weapon. _She thought as she heard a weapon discharge. Realizing she had felt no pain, and that her heart was still in fact beating, she opened her eyes just in time to see Briggs fall to his knees, the pistol slowly falling from his hand, and as blood began to seep between his lips and down his chin he fell onto his side and took one last staggered breath, blood from a round through his chest pouring onto the floor. She looked up dazed to see Dean slowly lowering his own weapon back to its holster.

"Jane?" He asked, rushing to knee beside her. "Jane, are you alright?"

She nodded, tears in her eyes, as he wrapped his arms around her and let her sob into his chest. He whispered to her, telling her everything was alright as he stroked her hair away from her face.

Frankie and Frost stood in the doorway. Neither quite able to comprehend the scene in front of them.

"I guess you can only know someone so much, even if they are family. I had no idea about Dean and her." Frankie said, turning away to call in on his radio for paramedics and the medical examiner's office.

R&IR&I&RIR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

Dean had his arm around Jane's waist as he helped her to the street. Maura ran to her the moment she saw them exit the building.

"Oh God Jane, I was so concerned." She said, pulling her into a hug. Jane winced in pain.

Maura didn't let it go unnoticed. "How bad are you hurt?"

"My cheek and ankle hurt pretty bad, I think I might have a few bruised ribs, if not broken, and he tried to strangle me so I'd say pretty banged up." Maura's look of angst prompted her to add, "I'll survive."

"I feared he'd killed you."

"He would have, if not for Gabriel." Jane said, casting a smile in Dean's direction.

The ambulance pulled up, Dean assisted Jane to the bumper and took a seat beside her. "Briggs was one hell of an attorney. He graduated from Harvard with honors and had made quite a name for himself. I'm sure that if he hadn't become so involved with that sleeze Jordan he would have made a decent DA one day. That building was secured pretty heavily by some of Jordan's guys."

"I realized who he was pretty quick. Also explains the gun fire." Jane let the paramedic take a look at her cheek and clean it up as Dean stayed by her side. "You know, I had a lot of thoughts run through my mind in there."

"Like what?" Dean asked uneasily.

"I need to make up my mind about you. This sort of thing happens more than I'd like to admit and one of these days I'm going to really regret not stepping up and giving you the chance you want."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means I know you'll want to know where I am, who I am with, what's going on regarding some of my cases…but if having to put up with your concern for my well-being is the only annoyance I'll have, I'll learn to deal with it."

"You had me worried sick. I thought I was going to lose you." He said, looking down at his hands.

"Hey," She turned his face so she could look in his eyes. "You won't lose me again, I promise." Their lips met and in that instance she knew that she was tired of running from this man and that no one else mattered as long as he stayed with her.

R&IR&I&RIR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

Two days later:

Dean had said he needed to return to Washington, promising to return soon. Jane stood inside Logan International Airport and watched as the flight to Dulles picked up speed down the tarmac before taking off. She sighed, not wanting to admit that it was painful to see that plane fly off.

Arms wrapped around her, causing her to jump, and someone whispered in her ear, "I couldn't do it."

Jane turned with a smile playing on her lips, toward Dean. "You're flight just left."

"I know. I want to stay here with you."

"Gabriel, the FBI will want to know where you are tomorrow. You can't just stay."

"I'm going to the field office tomorrow. I want to be assigned back to Boston. There is no way after what we've just been through that I can leave you again. It's got me thinking how much we should appreciate the life we have, the ones we love. This life is too short Jane, and I want to spend the rest of mine here with you. I'm not proposing, not yet, but I know that this is where I need to be. I realize you've said you aren't ready for this but I'm damn determined to wait for you to be ready for me."

Jane was nearly in tears for the second time that week. "Did you just kinda say you loved me?"

They both laughed. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't."

Jane glanced down, wiping her eyes. "You know what? I'd be a liar too."

From that moment on, Jane knew she was ready to change her life. Casey didn't matter, neither did anyone else, and while she knew Maura wouldn't be thrilled to share her with anyone she knew this was what she needed and wanted. They walked to her car hand in hand, and she felt the weight on her shoulders lift for the first time in years.

A/N: I know some streets in Boston, and while I've tried to keep this as actual as possible, just as with television and movies I've added my own things. I appreciate the support everyone has provided with this story and believe me it keeps me writing. You guys are amazing. This is the first story I've finished on here and I plan on writing a sequel to one of my Rizzoli and Isles stories along with another full length sometime in the near future. A prologue for this one and then it's finished. Again, much appreciation and God bless!


	8. Chapter 8

Six months later:

Jane got her wedding fantasy...sort of. Her and Gabriel married on the the closest public baseball field to Fenway. Her mother and Maura insisted she wear something nice for the ceremony; a simple, white dress that was longer in the back than the front and tied behind her neck, as it was the only one she would agree on. Nothing flashy for any event in which Jane was the center of attention. After agonizing hours of begging, she finally talked them into letting her wear a David Ortiz jersey at her reception with a black pair of yoga pants and her favorite Under Armour running shoes. As much as they disapproved the idea, Jane's argument of "it's my wedding" was hard to deny. She and Gabriel danced to 'Kiss From A Rose' by Seal for the first time as husband and wife, Jane still not able to believe that she had actually agreed to marry someone, after vowing she never would.

"This is perfect." Gabriel whispered in her ear as the song faded. "I wouldn't trade this for the world." She smiled, compared to a little over a year ago, this felt genuine. The pieces to her puzzle were slowly falling into place.

Although reluctant, she danced with her father and brothers as Gabriel did the same with Maura and Angela. Jane trying her hardest not to laugh as she overheard her mother tell Gabriel over and over that she was so happy her daughter found someone finally and that he was a good man. Maura had cried off and on the entire day, tears of joy of course. The last time was after she caught Jane's bouquet.

After a short honeymoon to Martha's Vineyard, Jane returned to work, still slowly adjusting to her new role as wife. And soon mother. She had been getting sick again, this time not from grief.

Gabriel had just arrived home from a week in Texas, a serial killer that was finally caught. Jane met him at the door, a dazed smile on her lips as she welcomed him home. "What's this about?" He asked her with a grin of his own.

"Well, I didn't want to tell you over the phone but…" It wasn't until then he noticed the test stick in her hand that his eyes widened and he let out a choked laugh.

"Really?" He asked.

She nodded and leaned in to kiss him. After they separated, he took her hand and led her to their bedroom, and when he hit the lights she knew that she no longer had to be afraid when darkness fell.

A/N: Very short additional finale/prequel. Meaning I might make a sequel to this story, I may not. Depends on what kind of ideas hit me next ( I was thinking of actually writing one without Dean, maybe a finale for Casey or a normal case). Thanks again for all the support! Much appreciated to those of you who read and reviewed and those who followed either me or this story.

Hugs,

Kay


End file.
